Welcome to our world: Holidays
by JFlare205 Frost-Chan
Summary: Holiday specials just for Welcome to our world! Current: Welcome to our Thanksgiving!


Welcome to our Thanksgiving!

It was the about three days before Thanksgiving. Mike, Rick, and Crystal were all coming to the restaurant. They decided that since they were getting close to a holiday, they should at least spend the most amount of time together, which included the animatronics. When the three walked into the restaurant, they were greeted by the happy smile of a big brown bear.

"Hello you three!" Freddy greeted energetically, his hands behind his back.

"Hey, Freddy!" Crystal returned.

"Hey there!" Mike and Rick said with the same tone. Crystal laughed.

"Where are the others?" Mike asked.

"They are somewhere around here. Anyway, Michael, do you recall when we threw a Halloween party?" Freddy asked. Mike nodded. "Okay, I was wondering if we could do something like that for the holiday that is quickly approaching."

"You mean throw a party for Thanksgiving?" Mike asked. "I don't think that will work, people will be at their own homes celebrating Thanksgiving."

"I am aware, Michael. Please let me finish."

"Sorry." Mike chuckled uneasily.

"I wanted to have a party with only _our_ family in it. I wanted to have our own Thanksgiving." Another large smile crept onto the bear's face.

"Makes sense. Thanksgiving is for families to bond more." Crystal said.

"That's true. If Mr. Reynolds will allow it, which I am sure he will, we can have our own Thanksgiving." Freddy smiled very wildly. He instantly ran in the direction of the party rooms.

"Where is he going?" Rick asked no one in particular. Mike and Crystal shrugged. The three flinched when they suddenly heard cheering emanating from one of the party rooms. The animatronics came running out of party room 2 and were heading straight for them. The three humans stood uneasily at how fast the animatronics were basically charging at them. They all braced for impact, however Mike was the only one that was "hit." Goldy had ran all the way and pulled Mike into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Mike!" the gold bear shouted.

"I haven't done anything!" Mike gasped, attempting to get out of the life taking hug. "You're suffocating me Goldy!"

"Let the poor guy go, Goldy." Bon Bon said.

"Oh, sorry." Goldy let go of Mike and placed him on the ground. "I hug a lot."

"My sister would know that first hand." Bonnie said with a large mischievous smirk. Bon Bon hit her brother on his arm. "Ow, it was a joke!"

"Shut up, Bonnie." Bon Bon told Bonnie. The purple bunny playfully stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"Please go ask Mr. Reynolds for permission, Michael." Freddy told Mike. "I want to get started as soon as possible." Mike chuckled and walked to Mr. Reynolds office. The animatronics excitedly stood outside the door, waiting for Mike to come back out with an answer. They stood there for a good five minutes before Mike finally came out of the office.

"So, wha' did he say lad?!" Foxy asked.

"Like I thought he would, he said yes." Mike returned. The animatronics instantly cheered. Their cheering was so much louder than what is was when they wanted to celebrate Halloween. Probably because there was more of them.

"Now can we thank you?" Goldy asked.

"You can thank Mr. Reynolds." Mike said. "Again, this is not my restaurant, it's his. So you can thank him." The animatronics glanced at each other and they all poked their heads through Mr. Reynolds office doorway.

"Thank you Mr. Reynolds!" They all shouted simultaneously.

"You're welcome!" Mr. Reynolds shouted back.

"So, how do we celebrate Thanksgiving?" Teddy asked the night guards and their technician.

"Thanksgiving is a holiday to be thankful for say, your friends, family or the things you've earned or gained. It's a day when a family sits at a table, feast on turkey, corn, lots of greens, stuffing, cranberry sauce, pumpkin pie and sweet potato pie, and so many other things."

"Oh yeah, you can be thankful for the food too." Rick said.

"I tend to avoid holidays. My family kinda disowned me." Crystal said nonchalantly.

"My parents sorta did the same…" Rick said, ashamed.

"Well, they are a couple of buckets of bolts. Bolts that are there for nothing."

"Are you talking about your parents like that?" Mike asked Crystal.

"They couldn't, excuse my french, give two shits from a flying rat's ass about me, just the money. Soon as I told them I didn't make much, boom, out on the streets." Crystal

said nonchalantly.

"I'm sure your parents care about you." Mike said. "Maybe you disappointed them in some way. They only want what's best for you."

"They were drug addicts and alcoholics. They wanted money for their stuff."

"Oh… sorry." Mike muttered.

"Why in the name of the blue moon are you apologizing for something you didn't know?"

"Because… not everyone will have an average family. Some will be really comfortable and others will be way down there. I didn't realize that you… were um…" Mike stopped, not trusting what he was going to say, wasn't going to hurt Crystal's feelings.

"I know what you're thinking. I've had a lot of hurtful things said and done. I can take it."

"Okay, but I'm still not going to say it." Mike replied. "Let's just get back to the happy stuff."

There's happy stuff around that corner and in that room..." Crystal joked. Everyone looked over at the prize corner, where that disturbing puppet sat in a little present. Shudders ran down everyone's spine as they stared at the creepy puppet with no eyes.

"I wanna eat the food." Goldy said.

"Goldy, there is a lot more to it than that." Freddy told his brother.

"I know, I just want to eat the food. It sounds so good…. so so so good." Goldy started to salivate as he imagined all of the food right in front of him.

"Um Goldy… you're drooling." Rick pointed out. Goldy was gone, he was lost in his imagination. Goldy's saliva started to fall out of his mouth as everyone made grossed out sounds. Freddy snapped his fingers in front of Goldy waking him from his daze.

"Huh, what?" The gold bear quickly wiped the drool from his face, even though some of it was already on the floor. Bon Bon shook her head at Goldy.

"You were drooling." Bon Bon said bluntly.

"I think he knows that…" Bonnie said looking at the liquid on the floor, his face revealed his disgust. Bon Bon slapped her forehead.

"Uh… so yeah, can we get started?" Wan asked looking up from the drool on the floor.

"Yeah." Freddy answered. "Goldy, clean that up please." Goldy frowned and teleported away. A few seconds later he reappeared with a paper towel. He wiped the liquid from the floor and disappeared again. When he reappeared he walked away from the group and sat down on top of a table. "Goldy, I told you not to sit on the tables anymore." Freddy told his brother.

"Okay… I wanted to sit." Goldy responded.

"That is what chairs are for." Freddy said, anger could be heard in his voice. Bon Bon grinned and sat on the table just to irritate Freddy. "What are you doing!?" Freddy shouted. Bon Bon chuckled and got off the table.

"Just having fun~." Bon Bon chimed before leaving. Freddy growled.

"Calm down, dude. It ain't hurting anyone." Tora said. "If ya have to, stick your head in the freezer." Freddy slowly turned his head to glare at the tigress. Tora raised a brow at Freddy. "Is that supposed to be intimidating? 'Cause it's not. What is though, would be the Witch from Left 4 Dead. Or the Tank…" Freddy smirked at Tora.

"I don't get those references but I sure hope you enjoy them." the bear said bluntly.

"Their basically virtual zombie things. Man, I can't wait for the next episode of my show!" Tora almost yelled. Freddy stared at Tora unfazed.

"I hope you enjoy it…" Freddy said again only less enthusiastically.

"You should try watching it. You might like it. You actually remind me of the main protagonist." Tora mused. Freddy chuckled.

"Okay, I'll give it a try… what's it called?"

"Doctor Who. 'Trust me, I'm the Doctor.' Brilliant." Tora grinned. Freddy chuckled again.

"Well, we should get started on the holiday preparations. Is everyone ready?"

"Roger that!" Tora said with a salute. The tigress ran off.

"Hai! Wakarimashita!" (Yes, understood!) Toka said with the same gesture. Freddy glanced at his brother, who was still sitting on the table.

"Yep, I got ya!" Goldy giggled then ran off. Bon Bon poked her head out.

"What's all the yelling for?" Bon Bon asked.

"We are about to prepare for the Thanksgiving holiday." Freddy replied. "We could use everyone's assistance."

"I'm actually getting stuff in the kitchen ready." Bon Bon informed Freddy.

"Oh, so you're already helping. Thank you." the bear said warmly. "Carry on and I will inform other's with instructions." Freddy then walked off to other places of the restaurant. The twin pups were playing with streamers because they were too small to really help. In about ten minutes, all of the animatronics, except for the twins, and the night guards and their technician were all helping in certain ways to prepare the restaurant for their Thanksgiving. Mr. Reynolds was helping as well.

"This is exciting!" Crystal cheered.

"I know right!" Rick agreed. "This is gonna be fun, I can tell!"

"Come on guys, the quicker we finish, the more time we can use to have fun." Mike said encouragingly. Crystal smirked.

"I got just the thing to help us out!" Crystal cheered and pulled out what looked like a small portable canon. "I call it the instant decorator! It's a prototype that took me four or five tries and lots of it blowing up in my face. But it works!"

"That looks awfully dangerous." Mike commented.

"I don't care, fire it up!" Rick shouted energetically.

"Just watch!" She said, firing it. Instead of anything dangerous, it fired confetti, streamers and self inflating balloons. "I made the self-inflating balloons too!"

"That is awesome, Crystal!" Rick shouted. "You're amazing! I could never make something like that!" Mike laughed and clapped his hands.

"Good job, Crystal. You are a technician for sure." Mike said smiling.

"Do you guys want one?" Crystal asked.

'YES!" Rick screamed.

"No thanks." Mike said simply. "I won't have a use for it."

"Alright. Let me check my bag." Crystal said, running off for a few minutes. When she came back, she handed a canon Rick. "Don't go crazy."

"Heee, thanks. I won't go crazy, maybe slightly but a just little bit." Rick said smiling largely. Crystal laughed and shook her head at Rick.

"Alright guys, let's get back to work." Mike said. The group went back to making all of the necessary preparations. Tora tossed fruit to Toka.

"Catch!" Tora called. Toka looked over at his sister and caught the fruit just in time.

"What was that?" The tiger asked curiously, then he had an idea. "Hey sis… fruit ninja?"

"Heck yes! The two tigers instantly ran to the kitchen and grabbed two large knives. When they came back into the dining room, Tora held her knife while Toka threw fruit at her.

"You ready?" Toka asked.

"Awwww yeah!" Tora replied. Toka then started throwing random fruit that was besdie him. Tora sliced up all the fruit she could, which was almost all of them. "Woo! Keep it comin'!" Toka grinned largely and continued to throw fruit in his sister's direction. Although there was fruit pieces and fruit juice all over the floor they were having the time of their lives.

"What are you two doing!?" Freddy asked gawking at the mess on the floor. The tigers froze in place and stared at the brown bear.

"Fruit ninja..." Was all Tora said before dragging Toka away. Freddy stared at the complete disarray that was the floor as his right eye began to twitch. Bon Bon came out. Seeing the floor, she immediately started cleaning it up.

"Th-this is Tora and T-Toka's doing. Th-they said they w-were playing fruit ninja." Freddy stammered.

"Their teens. You know how they Can be." Bon Bon said.

"All done decorating the tables in the party rooms." Roxy said softly.

"Thank you." Freddy said adjusting his top hat. "At least some people are doing what they are supposed to be doing."

Is there anything else that needs to be done?" Roxy asked.

"I believe the only thing that's left is the food." Freddy thought aloud.

"That's almost done. There are a few last minute things and the turkey that needs to be done." Bon Bon said.

Can I help?" Roxy asked.

"I don't see why not." Bon Bon answered, standing up. The two girls made their way to the kitchen. Freddy sighed as he walked toward the party rooms. Goldy noticed Bon Bon and Roxy walking toward the kitchen. The gold bear instantly hurried up what he was doing then quickly ran to the kitchen with the girls.

"Hi Bon Bon and Roxy!" Goldy greeted.

"Hi, Goldy." Bon Bon returned with a warm smile.

"Hello, Goldy." Roxy said.

"Can I help with whatever it is you guys are about to do?" the golden bear asked with a large smile.

"Of course you can." Bon Bon told him. Roxy kept her distance. Goldy grinned and put his amrs around the two girls and led them to the kitchen.

"The Turkey is being started. We still need gravy, stuffing, potatoes, greens and a few other things." Bon Bon listed quietly.

"I will help, matter of fact I will get everyone who is not doing anything to help cook. Be right back!" Goldy said excitedly before running out of the kitchen.

"Sometimes he gets too excited. But I don't care." Bon Bon muttered. Roxy giggled. A few minute later, Goldy came back into the kitchen with Toka, Tora, Foxy, and Chira.

"These guys were finished doing what they were supposed to be doing so I brought them here!" Goldy said with the same excited tone.

"Heehee. Calm down Goldy. There's still a while before Thanksgiving." Bon Bon attempted to seem professional. Goldy's smiled grew larger.

"I know, but just thinking about the food and everything else is getting me so hyped up!" the gold bear cheered. Bon Bon giggled.

"Save it for then, then." Bon Bon said. "For now, let's get to work." The animatronics inside the kitchen nodded eagerly and they all went to specific parts of the kitchen to cook. Within a few hours, all of the food had been prepared, all of the decorations had been placed, and the table was set. Everyone was sitting at the table waiting for the food to come out of the animatronics, the night guards, and their technician were talking as they waited. There was another table set for Jacob and Caleb right beside the one for the "adults." Caleb bounced in his chair, chattering excitedly. Jacob was much more calm than his twin but excited nonetheless. When the food finally came out of the kitchen, being held by Bon Bon and Goldy, the room fell into anticipated silence. Everyone watched the food steam as it was carried to their tables. Bon Bon and Goldy placed the food onto the table with the "adults" and placed the smaller portions of food on Caleb and Jacob's table.

"Ca' we eat yet!?" The twins asked, looking at the food.

"No. We have to say what we're thankful for first. It's one of the traditions." Crystal said. "Roxy, do you want to start?"

"I suppose I can. I'm thankful for the people I care about." Roxy smiled.

"Next." Crystal instructed.

"I wanna go!" Goldy said with his hand raised. "I'm thankful for my beautiful stuffed blue bunny and my awesome brother!" Bon Bon blushed.

"I guess that means I'm thankful to have a best friend like Riomei and I'm especially thankful for a loving gold teddy bear." Bon Bon muttered shyly. Goldy showed a toothy grin. The twin pups' hands flew up.

"We're thankful for a great mom, uncle and everything!" They yelled.

"I be thankful for me Cove, and tha' the restaurant is gettin' back on top." Foxy said cheerfully.

"I am extremely thankful for being brought here with my friends and that everyone here has such a loving mind set toward each other." Teddy said.

"Alright! I'm next! I'm thankful for meeting all of you. Especially Rick." Crystal said cheerfully.

"I'm thankful that Mike here took me in when I hit rock bottom, and that I have an amazing girlfriend named Crystal." Rick blushed heavily. Crystal hugged Rick.

"You're too sweet." Crystal said sweetly.

"I'm thankful for my amazing brother and that I have an awesome friend like Bon Bon." Riomei said with a large smile.

"I'm thankful for my amazing sister, and the Japanese language." Wan boasted.

"I'm thankful for video games, my twin and family. Oh, and everything Japanese." Tora listed.

"I'm thankful for everything my sister said." Toka chuckled.

"I'm thankful for cooking and our rooms and sooo many other things I can't even list!" Chica laughed.

"I'm thankful that Bon Bon ever came here, and I love her in the most brotherly way. And… I'm thankful for my guitar, oh and the twins." Bonnie said.

"I'm thankful that I ever took this job. Who knew that I would meet guys as amazing as you. And no matter how much you irritate me Rick, you're like a brother to me." Mike grinned.

"I'm thankful for the kitchen and Chica and um… food and other things!" Chira shouted.

"I am thankful for the astounding family that we have. I am glad that we are all here and I wouldn't have had this turn out in any other way." Freddy beamed. "Alright everyone, let's dig in!" With that, the entire family submerged into chatter and the food. They all enjoyed each other's company and they were all thankful for everything that they twin pups kept arguing who's turkey leg was meatier, playing tug 'o' war with one. Even with all of the craziness, they were a family. And like Freddy said, it couldn't have turned out any other way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanksgiving special! Alright!<strong>_

_**"A single dream is more powerful than a thousand realities."-J R R Tolkien**_

_**Frost-chan signing out~**_

**Live life like an xplosion! JFlare out!**


End file.
